Romancing the Clone
Tobe accidentally brings one of Garu's shadow clones free will, though the obnoxious copy is not well liked. Well, by anyone but Pucca. "Romancing the Clone" is the third segment of the twentieth episode of the Pucca television series. It first aired March 26, 2007. Summary In the Turtle Training Hall, under Chang's instruction, Garu is training vigorously and shows off his “Garusion-Illusion” in which he makes several identical clones of himself. In the base of Tobe, the dark ninja scolds his minions for dishonorably leaving the bathroom unclean. He calls in Shaman and The Vagabond Ninja Clan to create a potion that turns ninjas honorable, but instead, it turns one minion into a used-car salesman. Though initially disgusted by the opposite effect of the potion, Tobe see the opportunity it presents and plans to use it on Garu. The pigtailed ninja is walking through the woods and is quickly ambushed by Tobe. The Dark ninja brandishes his spray, but Garu alludes him and creates several clones to confuse his enemy. Tobe insists that he isn’t fooled by the trick, spraying a random image, but it turns out to be the wrong choice and he’s quickly defeated by Garu. With Tobe sent flying, Garu tries to retract his clones, but one won’t return to him, spraying himself over with the Dishonorable Spray. This clone, capable of speech, is extremely self-assured and obnoxious, raiding through Garu’s house and insulting the boy who continues to be unable to reabsorb him. The clone calls for take-out, confusing The Chefs since “Garu” took a vow of silence. Pucca promptly rushes over with his food. Finding the delivery girl cute, the clone invites her in but when she sees there are two ninjas, she panics and drops the food on the floor. The clone invites her out to eat instead then quickly incapacitates Garu with his own booby trap. Pucca and Clone-Garu are eating at the restaurant, but his table manners are horrible and he insults the Chefs' cooking, then traps Pucca into paying for everything. Garu finally arrives and the two ninjas battle it out, though Chang declares Garu can’t win one-on-one because the clone is him. Santa proposes a solution to the problem: a bachelorette game show. In a television studio, the show progresses for who can win Pucca’s affection. With his natural playboy nature, the clone smooth-talks his way through easily while Garu, silent and uninterested, can’t compete which allows his image to win. Pucca and the clone kiss until he becomes attracted to Ching, revealing that he doesn’t really love Pucca. The delivery girl, angered by this is quick to attack him and Garu joins in, working together to finally take the clone down. The clone declares defeat and finally returns to Garu; the ninja is initially happy for this but is quick to flee when Pucca’s sights are once again turned on the original. Trivia * The title is based of the 1984 movie "Romancing The Stone" Gallery bandicam 2020-01-14 13-57-34-144.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-57-36-386.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-57-38-991.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-57-42-616.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-57-47-794.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-57-50-647.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-57-53-889.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-00-515.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-13-422.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-15-094.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-17-134.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-21-911.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-24-070.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-31-974.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-34-042.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-34-396.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-34-789.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-35-679.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-43-234.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-46-695.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-49-496.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-51-721.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-58-56-441.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-06-716.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-10-586.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-20-780.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-35-320.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-40-831.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-43-763.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-47-339.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-48-318.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-48-755.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-50-651.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-51-068.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-54-697.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 13-59-58-279.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-04-375.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-09-733.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-16-483.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-20-027.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-26-437.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-29-343.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-39-248.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-50-619.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-54-086.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-00-59-150.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-02-030.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-04-305.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-09-039.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-14-695.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-16-610.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-19-480.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-22-458.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-24-198.jpg bandicam 2020-01-14 14-01-30-562.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Stub